Boarding School
by felizzya
Summary: What happens in an allgirls boarding school? Read to find out. Parings: SangoxBankotsu InuyashaxKagome NarakuxKikyou AyamexKouga KannaxHakudoushi KaguraxSesshy YuraxHitenxKaguya MirokuxAll the Girls Contains OC's No Lemons.... Rated for swearing and othe
1. Chapter 1

**Boarding School**

**What happens in an all-girls boarding school? Read to find out. Parings: SangoxBankotsu InuyashaxKagome NarakuxKikyou AyamexKouga KannaxHakudoushi KaguraxSesshy YuraxHitenxKaguya MirokuxAll the Girls Contains OC's No Lemons... Rated for swearing and other.. things...**

**Full Summary:**

**'Oh my gosh, I hate this. There are no cute guys, No fun, And we have to go around acting all polite and wearing frilly skirts, no offense to Kagome.' Sango, current boarding schoolgirl. What happens at an all girls boarding school? Read to find out.**

**A/N: Something I thought up about two years ago as a book, I somehow made it into an Inuyasha Fanfic D R&R yo.**

**-----**

"Wake up bitch, its 7:30!" A girl threw a pillow across the room and it had hit a sleeping object square in the head.

"Kikyou, don't be so harsh, you know Kags can't wake up even if the whole damned school is on fire." Another girl said. Her hair was an ebony color and she wore it in a high ponytail. There were about two more girls in the room all wearing the same uniform: just think 'sailor mars' and you'll get the picture.

"She's gotta wake up sometime Sango, otherwise we all get punsihed, remember what Mrs. Ikezawa said. 'All girls must make sure everyone in their dorm gets to class on time'" Kikyou said, emphasizing the last part to make it seem like someone had a ruler shoved up their ass and couldn't talk normally. All girls in the room that were awake chuckled lightly. Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to the sleeping girl and tugged on her ear lightly then shoved a wet finger in her ear. Kagome shot up from the bed eyes open wide as if they were their own caves. _Suprised that worked, why couldn't I think of that earlier_

"About time you woke up." Sango said nonchalantly and wacked Kagome's head with a pillow. Kagome rubbed her head and asked for the time. "7:45, you have 15 minutes to get ready." Kagome glanced over at the clack to see if Sango was joking, she wasn't.

"OH MY FUCKING GAWSH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP EARLIER!"

All the girls in the room looked at eachother and gave Kagome one of those 'hullo-do-u-have-ANY-idea-how-hard-it-is-to-wake-you-up!' Kagome shook heard head.

"Quit giving me that same look every morning!" Without further notice or time taken Kagome got out of her bed and ran into the bathroom slipping on a rug on the way. "Ow..." She said rubbing her rump.

-----

"We're terribly sorry we're late Mrs. Ikezawa. We ran into some squirrels on the way." Yuka said right before she took a sear, her usual, next to Eri and Ayumi.

_'Oh my gosh, I hate this. There are no cute guys, No fun, And we have to go around acting all polite and wearing frilly skirts, no offense to Kagome.' _Sango said in her head.

-----

Kagome's POV:

_Ahh... bliss, pure sleepiness-thingy-thing bliss._

What was that? I was just dreaming about furry marshmallows when I feel something hit my head. Is it... another marshmallow? I wanna eat it! No! Its LEAVING me! Don't leave me precious gift from afar! I skip merrily after the marshmallow. Wait.. whats this? No.. SOMETHINGS TOUCHING MY EAR!

My surroundings change.. Im in our dorm.. And as in 'dorm' I mean the torture room of sleep I share with Sango (BFF), Kikyou (Alright, bitchy though), Ayame (Nice girl, I think she pities me though), and some girl I don't know the name of... she's very dark and disturbing...

ITS 7:45! Well thats what Sango tells me. I don't believe her, thought it was one of those jokes she usually played on me. Nope, not joking. I go into an outburst of howcome no one would wake me up. They all give me this strange look as if saying: 'hullo-do-u-have-ANY-idea-how-hard-it-is-to-wake-you-up!'

I don't sleep THAT hard.. do I?

Standing up I run over to the bathroom and end up slipping on a rug. It hurt, lemme tell you that.

So we all get out in time.. Or so I think. We end up one minute late and Ikezawa-san gives us one of her famous death glares. Well here we go now, 1st period, End of first week, 8:16am, Tama Teaching Institute for Young Ladies..yucky aka Death School or TTIFYL ...but no one says that..

-----

Sango's POV:

My goal in life? Have fun to the fullest. That is until I got shipped off to this strange new breed of prep school. Some people I know go here also. I made a list of them and their personalities.

-Kagome - AKA Kags in my book, best friend till the end

-Kikyou - Nice, but cranky all the time. DONT get on her bad side. Kags already did

-Ayame - Really nice girl, obsesses over some guy in her past. N/M to worry about though.

-Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi - You can't just talk about them by themselves, it HAS to be a threesome. Highschool friends

-Myaki - Doesn't say much, I only remember her name from the orientation, emo girl, but probably nice.

-Kanna - Myaki's 'friend' they don't seem to talk at all though

-Kagura - Kanna's older sister, loud mouthed beeyatch

-Kaguya - Not from around here, kinda weird but nice. I swear it would seem as if she was from the moon or something.

-Sango - Most BEAUTIFUL girl EVA! Out to rule the world D Kidds and kidds, joking ya'll

So I woke up and 6:30 this morning, and so did everyone else, we all got ready waiting for Kags to get up. She sleeps like a bear thats going through hibernation. So once we were done we waited five minutes until 7:30. Kikyou decided to not be late this morning so she attempted to wake Kagome up, by throwing a pillow at her head. Like that would work. We probably tried a couple of other things, I decided to use what I do to my brother. I learned it from him also: the great wet willy.

It worked. Suprisingly.

So Kagome waiting like 12 minutes and whaddya know? Its 7:45. She still has to get ready and we have to get to class by 8:15. Oh joy. We were late.

Downs for everyone. I dont really care though, as long as we dont have strained beans for lunch again today I'm fine.

'Proper women always clear their plates.' Is what Ikezawa-san usually says.

-----

Kikyou's POV:

Go away you stalkers.

Stupid squirrels, they won't leave me alone.

-----

Normal POV:

Lunch came slong. About time. The girls walked into the 'dining hall'. The walls had tons of windows and curtains and the tables were long and decorated with red tablecloths. Sango looked at the lunchfood on her plate and really felt like poking it to see if it was alive or not..but there were people watching her.

_'Definately not strained beans...its grosser.' _ She said to herself. She sat herself between a sleepy Kagome and a bitchy Kikyou.

"What the fu-.. I mean.." Kikyou started to say until she saw some teachers walking by. "What is 'this' delicious meal we have today?" Yura nearly choked on her mashed potatos because of the urge to laugh.

"Thats it. Im going to get some sushi. Who's with me?" Kikyou said standing up, her hands placed on her hips. Everyone that heard her nodded in agreement and 'emptied' their food into the trash. Walking up to the 'lunch lady' Kagome handed her plate to her.

"Proper women always clear their plates!" She said, notcing that the woman standing before her saw that she threw away her food.

-----

"Sushi. The ideal fingerfood." Kaguya said monotonously. Kagome started to laugh but then earned a strange look from Kaguya.

"What..? eheh.. not supposed to be funny..?" Kagome asked nervously. Kaguya just shook her head.

The school had its own sushi bar, but it was VERY expensive.

"Would all girls please report to the main hall immediatley." A voice on the speakers said.

"Ai! Noo!" Ayame said chasing after the piece of tamago now rolling on the floor.Kaguya slapped down a bunch of yen, treating the meal herself and walked out. Everyone did the same...well except for the paying part, Kaguya covered that.

-----

"I'm glad you all came. Or at least most of you." Ikezawa-san said. "During the next two moths we shall have the honor to be the hosts of our partnering school-"

Chatter immediately arose as if on cue in the audiance. Some were talking about 'we have a partner school?' or 'whats she talking about?'

"As I was SAYING!" The chatter stopped. "Ehem, yes. As I was saying, we will be hosts of our partnering school: Tama Teaching Institute for Young-"

"Great another girlie prep school, coming to sell little cookies are they?" Kagura whispered to the other around her.

"HURRY IT UP!" A deep voice yelled out to Ikezawa-san. Everyone in the room's eyes darted to the entrance and there standing was a large man with a bushy beard and mustache. And behind him was a large group of... boys.

-----

**That was the first chapter. Next chapter is "All of hell is Breaking Free"**

**Here are all the characters etc:**

**Girls**

**Sango **

**Kagome**

**Kikyou**

**Ayame**

**Kaguya**

**Kanna**

**Kagura**

**Myaki**

**Yuka**

**Eri**

**Ayumi**

**Yura**

**Boys**

**Inuyasha**

**Bankotsu**

**Miroku**

**Hiten**

**Hakudoushi**

**Sesshoumaru**

**Naraku**

**Juuroumaru**

**Kouga**

**Kaito**

**Renkotsu**

**Jakotsu**

**Houjo**

** Well thats all, Until Next Time! REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE! (Empty threats are priceless) D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boarding School**

**Chapter 2: All of hell is Breaking Free**

**Ri(mecherio): Hi everyone:D Chapta 2 is now in session! whoo--- (hears slap noise) ..?**

**Kagome: You called me a bitch in the last chapter! BITCH!**

**Kikyou: You did NOT just call ME a bitch! -slap-**

**Kagome: -slap-**

**Kikyou: -slap-**

**Ri: umm...guys..?**

**Kagome: -SLAP-**

**Kikyou: -pulls out bow an arrows-**

**Kagome: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE! O.O**

**Kikyou: YAR! -chases after Kagome-**

**Ri: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Kikyou and Kagome: O.O**

**Ri: ;; Oh yes. I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did, Bankotsu would still be alive and Kagome would wear jeans.**

**Kagome: WHATS WRONG WITH SKIRTS!**

**Kikyou: Haha, she didn't say anything about me**

**Kagome: BITCH! -slap-**

**Kikyou: -slap-**

**Ri: ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**Kikyou & Kags: Yessir!**

**Ri: Whaddyoujuscallme?**

**BTW:You hafta have your brains make a picture in your head for this chapter to be a wee bit finnier ;) I chibi style was going on in my head for certain parts.**

-----

"Look at all of those boys." Yura purred. Kaguya leaned back and her eyes were drawn towards a boy with a long braid going down his back and crimson eyes. She smirked in a scary way. Yura noticed this and wrote it down on the notebook inside her head.

"Escuse ME but--" Ikezawa-san started to say but was very rudely interrupted.

"You are excused." The man said. Ikezawa fumed.

"I am TRYING to teach these girls manners and then you come in and start yelling just, ever-so-rudely!"

"Yeah, well I'm trying to teach these MEN ways to be gentelmen and not be WIMPS at the same time."

All the boys and girls in the room sweatdropped as they watched the two 'adults' argue. Just think: 'chibi arguement'.

"Excuse me?" A black haired boy walked up in front of the crowd. "YOU'RE the people supposed to be teaching us aren't you?" He had sparkling blue eyes and a mouth that you could tell scowled all the time.

"Yeah, so if you guys are telling us to act like adults, you should act like some yourself." This new voice came from another boy. His hair was black also except braided, eyes were a gorgeous azure color and they held laughter.

"INUYASHA, BANKOTSU! GET BACK IN LINE!" The man fumed.

"There is no li-" Inuyasha started to say.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" The man shot a glare at Bankotsu as well. They both rolled their eyes and sighed, walking back to the lump of students.

As the assembly ended the girls went back to their dorms, for they had the rest of the day off because of the guests. Meanwhile Ikezawa-san and the man continued to argue about whatever.

-----

Ayumi's POV:

Mmmm... Lunch. The day's grace to me. Well... one of them... Dinner and breakfast come first. -cheesy grin-. The first few classes were same ole same ole. The usual boringness. I look down at my tray of food and wonder if it will leap up and attack me. Seeing some people eating it, I guess not. I sit down and poke at it with my fork until Some lady comes by and tells me to have more manners. So I politely ate some of it. I could feel the moldy clump of meat slowly slide down my throat. Yuckie. Kikyou stands up and makes a statement about getting some sushi. We all agree.

Once we are at the sushi place We fiddle with our food for a while. The sushi was good, as usual, but also expensive, as usual. The intercom turns on with an announcement and it scares Ayame, making her drop her piece of tamago and chase after the rolling egg. :D silly billy she is.

So we get there and Ikezawa-san is talking about something blah blah blah. Then this hairy guy comes in and starts yelling. And boy was it kinda creepy. So they're both going "RAAWRRR!" Then its all like... there are boys there. And so its kinda funny because. Its awkward. o.O So this one cute guy walks up to the front and was all like "Nurr... nurrr..?" and he was very cute. Then this other guy appears outta nowhere and in an agreeing way was all like "Nurr..." And so the whole scene kinda reminded me of puppets...except... I'm kinda scared of puppets...but.. I wasn't really all that scared that time.. more confused.

Yuka and Eri say i'm always confused. I think not!

-----

Kagome's POV:

Right now its very fuzzy. So um lets see here.

Bad lunch

Good sushi

Hairy Man

Cute Boys

Ayumi babbling about puppets.

I'm telling you. This is my second year here, and its as weird as it can get!

Mmm... I'm sleepy.. Feel like sleeping.

I look forward to meeting all the guys -wink- And now I shall sleep. Sigh. -Curls up into tiny ball under blankets-

-----

Yura's POV:

MmMmm. Today was probably my favorite day ever. Because ya know what? A bunch of guys are going to be in our school for the next..uhhmm, who cares how long? the longer the better? But I really can't wait to know each and every one of them. They're all so cute, well except for one, he looks like a woman, he was even wearing lipstick. Gross. I noticed that Kaguya was looking at someone in particular. He was quite handsome. Braided hair and crimson eyes. I think that i'm not the only one losing my manners around here. Not that anyone really developed any.

-----

So nighttime comes along. Yipee. A ton of guys are scattered all over the place. Yummy?

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi drag Kagome to the side.

"Hey Kagome?" Eri said looking at her suspiciously.

"Ummm...yes?" Kagome answeres back innocently.

"I don't suppose you have taken a liking to any of these boys, have you?"

"Not that I know of." Kagome said blinking, having no idea what was coming up next. The three girls sighed a 'phew'.

"Thats good." Yuka said looking in a different direction as if looking for someone.

"Umm... why is it all so good?"

"THERE HE IS!" Ayumi cried out. The next thing was a bit blurry but what Kagome realized now was that she was standing in front of a familiar person.

"You remember Houjo from high school right?" Eri asked with her 'neko face'.

"Oh, why hello Kagome, its so nice to see-... you?" Before poor Houjo could finish Kagome dashed off blindly in search for some sort of escape.

_'Oh my gosh, the nerve of those three. They know that I don't like Houjo! Ignorant fools, well, they mean well, thy know that i've never been on a date before, but... but THATS just because I haven't found the right guy yet! Yeah thats- OW!' _The schoolgirl looked up and stared into the cold blue eyes of someone. Blushing furiously w/o noticing Kagome didn't know what to do.

"OH DEAR! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I wasn't paying attention! I-- hey! You're one of those guys that stood up to that hairy guy today!" Kagome said half confused, half in shock. The boy chuckled, pulling his hand out of the pocket of his black school uniform and held it out.

"Yeah. My name's Inuyasha, and you are?"

"K-kagome." Kagome stuttered shaking his hand nervously. Inuyasha smirked, a smirk that made Kagome's heart shake as much as she was right now.

"Feh. See you around." He said, his mood almost completely changing, he stuck both hands back into his pockets and walked off. Kagome turned her head a bit to see him walk away.

_'Kagome, great going! You've done it again! You just HAD to make a cute guy walk away again. Some nerve of you, maybe Houjo is a good match, you're both weaklings.'_

_I'm not a weakling. I.. I just didn't know what to do, thats all!_

_'Weakling'_

"I'M NOT A WEAKLING!" Kagome yelled out in fury. Peachy complexion turning into the color of a tomato, Kagome looked around to find anonymous people staring at her strangely.

"Kagome!" A voice said. The person grabbed her by the wrist and grabbed the girl away. "What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry, Sango, its just that-"

"You were arguing with yourself again weren't you?"

"NO!...yes..."

"I knew it."

"Was it obvious?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes..."

As the girls walked down the large hallways they saw someone walk up to them.

"Why, hello." The boy had short black hair tied back into a small ponytail and his eyes were a violet color, complexion was fair, and overall he was kinda cute.

"Um. Hello?" Kagome and Sango said in alliance.

"Why, It is such an honor to be seen by such beautiful maidens!" Sango and Kagome looked at eachother that back at the boy with confused expressions on their faces. The boy grabbed their hands and rubbing them softly he asked one of the strangest question you'd ever hear.

"Would either of you two, bear my children?"

Next thing you know there was a clump of flesh lying on the ground sobbing clutching his groin.

"FUCKING PERVERT!" Sango yelled at him as she kicked the man again even though he was already in enough pain.

"Yes, but i'm a pervert that just got kicked by two BEAUTIFUL ANGELS!"

A rock was aimed for his head next.

"Miroku what did you do now?" A voice said out of nowhere.

-----

"So, what'd this perve do to you ladies?" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" Sango asked rudely. Bankotsu scowled though sheer joy were in his eyes the whole time.

"I asked you a question first."

"So? Ladies first."

"You're not a lady, you're just some-" The boy quickly dodged down, eyes widening as he did so. He chuckled a bit. "I see this gal here can throw." He said as he looked behind him and saw the rock still going threw the air. Sango rolled her eyes.

"He asked us to bear his children."

"Heheh, should've known, he asks everyone that." But noticing the quick reactions on the girls' faces he quickly added in "Well, everyone thats a girl that is beautiful."

Kagome and Sango beamed proudly.

"But then again... you guys aren't that beauti-" the boy dodged down again, this time a punch was heading his way.

"We asnwered your question now you answer ours." Sango said her fist still there in the air. The boy smirked. Pulling out a paper and a pen he scribbled something down and opened Sango's hand and placed the paper in there and walked away.

"Sooo... wats his name?" Kagome asked peering over Sango's shoulder. Sango looked at Kagome giving her the look 'you-know-how-i-get-when-you-look-over-my-shoulder'. Kagome quickly put her hands up in defense and took a small step back. Sango unfolded the crumpled piece of paper. Beofre Kagome could look she crumpled the paper up again and chewed it. Kagome looked at her strangely. "What did the paper say?" She asked slyly.

After Sango spit out the paper on the ground she shrugged.

"All it said was some some weird stuff. And that his name was Bankotsu."

-----

"Kagome..." Sango said about to yell in her face. It was the billionth time Kagome's been pestering her about what was on the note.

"JUST TELL ME! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!"

Sango rolled her eyes and finally gave in.

"It just said to meet him somewhere."

"Where's SOMEWHERE?"

The familiar chime of music echoed through the dorm. Sango raced out of the bathroom after straightening her hair sucessfully and grabbed her cellphone (The cellphone ringer is 'funky town' hope you all know that song.lolz) Looking at the caller ID, Sango flipped her phone open and spoke into it.

"Who the fuck is this and how'd you get my number?" Sango asked in a rude tone. A chuckle was heard on the other line.

"And I thought that this was a school to teach girls manners." It was almost as if her could hear Sango scowl on the other line because the boy added in a chuckle.

"Anything else you want me to do besides go to your little party thing, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha is coming, and I heard that he's already met your friend. So she can tag along if she wants."

"Kay, be there in an hour. bye." Sango snapped her cellphone shut and walked back into the bathroom to find Kagome sitting there all ready to go. "Damn eavesdropper."

-----

An Hour Later (7:00pm)

"Aww, what a kawaii karaoke place!" Kagome squealed. Sango laughed. "C'mon, lets go inside and find your boyfriend!"

"He's not MY-WHOA!" Kagome almost listerally zoomed into the resturaunt grabbing Sango as she went.

"Hey! Girl Over here!" Bankotsu called out to Sango.

"I have a name!"

"Yeah, well you never told me your name."

"Its Sango."

"Sango.." Bankotsu tried it out. Oh boy did he sound sexy right there and then. Bankotsu looked at Sango up and down. She was wearing a red tube top and black low-rise jeans. He himself was drool-worthy, wearing a black muscle shirt and black baggy pants. Inuyasha was wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans while Kagome was wearing a green cami top and a denim skirt.

-----

Half way through the night Inuyasha and Bankotsu were all a good amount of drunk. Sango and Kagome stared at them strangely as they swayed back and forth.

"Im gonna go sing a song." She said as she stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine. Bankotsu watched her stand up and walk away. Whispering into Inuyasha's ear he said "look at that ass" But since Kagome knew that boys couldn't whisper she gave them a raised eyebrow look then turned around to watch her friend Sango sing.

-----

"I'm going to sing, grip..." She said as she looked down at the mircophone in front of her and helf it tightly.

"**Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**

**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda**

**Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku**

**Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai"**

Her voice seemed to echo throughout the place. Lost in her own voice she continued.

**"Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

**"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda**

**Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?**

**Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo**

**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai**

**Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou**

**Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga**

**Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'**

**Tsuyoku negaeba ii**

**Honmono ni nareru hi made**

**Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou**

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

**Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou"**

At the end of the song she opened her eyes and smiled. Walking off stage she collected her money and sat down at the table with her best friend and her new friends.

"That was really good Sango! And look at all the yen you got!" Kagome complemented. Looking over at the guys, Sango saw that Inuyasha was sleeping, and that Bankotsu was...just...acting weird.

"They're drunk." Kagome simply stated. Sango slowly nodded.

-----

(Earlier and During)

Kaguya sighed. She placed herself in a comfy armchair and sipped her usual, evening cappuccino. Looking out the large window she scanned the the sky. The sky was dressed in soft pastel blues and oranges, giving the usual slate-colored mountains a crimson glow. Switching her gaze she watched Sango run back and forth dressing up for something. Not wanting to know she stood up and walked out of the dorm. Walking down the carpeted hallways came Hiten, walking the opposite direction as she. He gave her a cocky grin and winked at her. The girl's expression didn't change though she did wonder where he was going. She found him very attractive.

Stopping around the corner she realized that she wanted to go out for a night walk. Striding back to her dorm room she grabbed her purse and walked out. Shutting the door behind her she spyed Yura and Hiten walking down the hallway together laughing.

Flashback:

_"Look at all of those boys." Yura purred. Kaguya leaned back and her eyes were drawn towards a boy with a long braid going down his back and crimson eyes. She smirked in a scary way. Yura noticed this and wrote it down on the notebook inside her head._

End Flashback

Yura saw Kaguya looking at the two, so to agitate her she muttered bitch, but loud enough for Kaguya to hear.

Smart Move.

-----

"This is an OUTRAGE! All my girls are acting innappropriatly because you let your "dogs" in! You should have trained them to be gentlemen!" Ikezawa-san yelled. The hairy man just looked at her a chuckled.

"What? You saying that it MY fault. You should've trained your students better."

"Well, we have to do SOMETHING! All of hell is breaking free as we speak!"

-----

A/n: Weird chapter, I know but...its life...it doesn't have to be a whole "chesse quesadilla" story, it COULD be a "olive quesadilla-w/o the queso". Ya know? THe whole NUTSHELL life? Yeah. I get it, im strange. Next Chapter. (Name Undecided)


End file.
